En la oscuridad
by SolVermell
Summary: Lisbon tiene un triste recuerdo que la acerca un poco a Jane.


**Disclaimer: **Por más que quisiera, los personajes de mi historia siguen sin pertenecerme. Mi creatividad sólo me permitió crear las situaciones y escenarios en las que se desenvuelven. Ni hablar.

**A/N: **Esta historia fue escrita para participar en uno de los retos del Foro en Español de The Mentalist, en el 2011. La he releeído y decidí compartirla con ustedes. Ojalá les guste.

**En la oscuridad**

-¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste! Pero ¿sabes qué? A estas alturas ya no sé por qué me sorprendo. Has demostrado que eres capaz de todo.

-Tranquilízate, Lisbon. Si no hubiera hecho eso, todavía estarías quebrándote la cabeza para descubrir al culpable, y ahora ya tienes a tu hombre tras las rejas y así puedes relajarte para esperar el siguiente caso.

Lisbon, entornó los ojos, mientras siguió caminando, seguida de Jane, por el largo pasillo del edificio corporativo en el que acababan de resolver el caso del asesinato de una recepcionista a manos de uno sus propios compañeros de trabajo.

Llegaron al ascensor, y ya dentro Jane presionó el botón que los llevaría al estacionamiento donde habían dejado la camioneta. Mientras iban bajando, se quedaron callados. Aunque era verdad que los trucos de Patrick generalmente daban un buen resultado, a Lisbon no le gustaba admitirlo delante de él, por lo que cuando él se le quedó viendo y le preguntó en qué pensaba, ella sólo negó con la cabeza pero no dijo ninguna palabra.

-Lisbon, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo.- Ella lo miró extrañada. - ¿De qué se trata?

-Mmm...bueno, creo que tú y yo deberíamos...-La frase fue interrumpida por una sacudida violenta del elevador que los hizo perder el equilibrio, mientras las luces parpadeaban.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?- gritó Lisbon.

En ese momento, el elevador se detuvo y las luces se apagaron por completo.

-¿Habrá sido un temblor?

-¡No sé, no sé!- dijo Teresa nerviosa y presionando todos los botones de los pisos, pero sin lograr que el aparato reaccionara.

-Tranquila, Lisbon. Vamos a tranquilizarnos. Seguro que no tarda mucho en volver a funcionar.- Como la seguía viendo muy nerviosa, le preguntó:-¿Qué? ¿Eres claustrofóbica?

-No, bueno...más o menos. Generalmente no me pongo así en los espacios cerrados, pero es que cuando era niña me quedé atrapada yo sola, en la oscuridad, en un elevador como por 3 horas y desde ese entonces me pongo muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, pues no te preocupes porque no creo que vayamos a estar aquí 3 horas. Además...no estás sola. Ven vamos a sentarnos a esperar.

-Jane...por favor...no vayas a tratar de hipnotizarme.

-No te preocupes. Sólo trataré de que te tranquilices, ¿sí? Ven, por favor.

Lisbon, algo renuente, dejó que Patrick la llevara con él para sentarse en el piso. Después, él le pidió que cerrara los ojos.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que te imagines que estás en un lugar al aire libre. Un parque o un campo. Lo que tú quieras. Puedes oír a los pájaros cantando en los árboles, los niños riendo y jugando. Puedes sentir el aire moviéndo tu cabello y tocando tu rostro. Puedes oler el perfume de las flores y de los dulces que comen los niños. Puedes ver la luz del Sol en todo su esplendor.

La respiración de Lisbon se fue haciendo cada vez más suave y menos notoria en su pecho, además de que empezó a sonreír.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Más relajada respondió:-Mucho mejor. Gracias.

-Bueno, ahora pase lo que pase no abras los ojos y sigue pensando en el escenario que te describí.

Lisbon de pronto empezó a hablar, y aunque Jane trató de detenerla, decidió que era mejor dejarla desahogarse: -Después de la muerte de mi madre, mi papá, mis hermanos y yo fuimos a quedarnos unos días con un tío. Mi padre estaba deshecho, igual que todos, pero empezaba a demostrar su dolor de una forma, digamos, violenta. Un día empezó a discutir con mi tío y se puso muy mal. Yo ya no lo podía soportar así que me salí corriendo, queriendo huir de ahí, entonces me subí al ascensor del edificio y de pronto empezó a caer, hasta que de pronto se detuvo pero yo no pude salir.

En este punto, la joven, que aun tenía los ojos cerrados, había vuelto a respirar entrecortadamente, por lo que Jane trató de tranquilizarla tomándole una mano entre las suyas, lo cual la sobresaltó por un breve momento pero inmediatamente después volvió a relajarse, y continuó con su relato.

-Todo estaba muy oscuro, y yo estaba muy asustada, me puse a gritar y a llorar hasta que me cansé. Cómo me habría gustado que estuvieras conmigo en ese momento.- Jane se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto, pero no dijo nada.

-No sé si me quedé dormida o me desmayé. Después sólo recuerdo que desperté cuando estaban abriendo las puertas y me sacaron. Me llevaron de regreso al departamento, y mi papá estaba muy enojado conmigo...y él me...él...y yo-Lisbon rompió a llorar, por lo que Jane la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó.

-Hey, tranquila...¿Sabes qué? Ya no me cuentes más. No tiene caso. Mejor volvámonos a concentrar en lo que te describí hace un rato.

Lisbon dejó de sollozar, y siguió relajándose. A pesar de que la situación la había estresado mucho y le había removido recuerdos que, en algún momento, había decidido dejar guardados en el rincón más apartado de su mente, en aquel momento se sentía muy en paz. No sabía si era por el escenario que se estaba imaginando, o si era el hecho de que Jane la estuviera abrazando, lo que la hacía sentirse protegida y acompañada, algo que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo.

-Jane, yo...

En ese instante, logró percibir más claridad, por lo que abrió los ojos y vio que las luces habían vuelto a encenderse y las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Inmediatemente, tanto Patrick como Teresa se levantaron y finalmente pudieron salir de su encierro.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no estaríamos aquí más de 3 horas.- Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Después de que los paramédicos que habían acudido a atender la emergencia confirmaron que se encontraban bien, los dejaron ir.

Ya en el automóvil, Jane le preguntó:-Hace un rato, antes de que nos sacaran de ahí, ibas a decirme algo ¿no?

Un poco dudosa, Lisbon le respondió:-Sí, iba a...darte las gracias por resolver el caso...una vez más. Y por escucharme y no dejar que enloqueciera ahí dentro. De verdad, lo aprecio mucho.

Jane pareció aceptar esta explicación, por lo que Lisbon puso las llaves para encender el auto, pero de pronto recordó algo: -¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme antes de que el elevador se detuviera? Algo de que tú y yo deberíamos...

Jane se quedó mirándola y por un momento no dijo nada, hasta que finalmente expresó:-Iba a decir que tú y yo deberíamos...organizarle una cena de cumpleaños a Van Pelt. Es el próximo fin de semana y como su familia no estará aquí me imaginé que quizás le gustaría celebrar con nosotros. ¿Qué opinas?

-Ya veremos- respondió la agente con una mirada suspicaz. Arrancó el automóvil y con una sonrisa empezó a manejar. Por alguna razón, no había creído una sola palabra de lo que Jane acababa de decirle...así como Patrick tampoco había creído en la explicación que ella le había dado antes.


End file.
